Fancy Hot Tub
by MsAnimanga
Summary: Maura convinces Jane to spend some time with her in her new hot tub. For Day 1 of my Rizzoli and Isles Season 2 Drabble Countdown Challenge.


**This was written for my Season 2 Countdown Challenge, the prompt Fancy Hot Tub was the request. I don't know how I wrote this, it's a bit different from what I usually write. I hope my usual readers enjoy it anyway. Comments are always welcome, and I live off of reviews, so please leave one if you can.**

"You cannot be serious. " Jane swiveled in her chair to face Maura, staring at her in disbelief.

"I am very serious, Jane. I have been so stressed lately, and I needed something to help me unwind…" Maura explained honestly, perching on Jane's desk.

"So you bought a hot tub? What, the whole spa wouldn't fit in your yard?" Jane shook her head incredulously, turning back to her desktop to type in information from the files on her desk.

"Well, I'm not sure that full spa equipment would be necessary, Jane. Although a sauna would be enjoyable every now and then…" Jane could almost see the gears turning in Maura's head as she considered the possibilities.

"Maura, I wasn't serious, I was just- look, I don't have a suit anyway. And hot tubs aren't exactly my thing. I thought we were going to The Robber this Friday? And you can't even drink in hot tubs…"

Jane huffed, taking a sip out of her own coffee cup, only to find that she had already emptied it. She tossed it in the garbage with a growl and went back to her work.

"We could always go shopping for one, Jane. I find it hard to believe that you don't have any swimming attire. And it would be beneficial for you to unwind a bit, Jane. You've been so…tense, lately." Maura spoke lightly so as not to upset Jane, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not into hot tubs, Maur. The bubbles are annoying and…I don't know, I'm more of a lake person. Or a swim in the ocean person, or-" Jane stopped abruptly and whipped her head in Maura's direction as the ME's last statement reached her.

"And what do you mean, I'm tense? I'm not tense." Jane crossed her arms and fully faced Maura, chair and all.

"I was merely making an observation, Jane. You nearly crushed that cup when you found that it was empty, and you propelled it into the garbage can as though it had personally offended you." Maura smirked pointedly and stood up to leave.

"Fine, Maura. You have a point. I'll come over to chill in your fancy hot tub." Jane slouched in her chair, defeated.

"Wonderful! We could even go shopping during our lunch break! I saw the most adorable bikini the other day that would match your skin tone perfectly…"

"No. No bikinis, Maura. And nothing pink. You know I don't do pink." Jane rolled her eyes, already regretting her decision. This would surely end in disaster.

"Very well…we could always find you something in mauve, if you refuse to wear pink…"

"_Maura_. You know how I feel about _mauve_. Mauve is just your fancy, sneaky way of getting me into pink. No."

Maura sighed, walking toward the elevator as she threw a final comment over her shoulder.

"If you won't wear mauve, I suppose we can come to a compromise on your position regarding bikinis. I'll see you at noon."

* * *

><p>A very disgruntled Jane walked out onto Maura's deck, covered from the neck down in a fluffy white robe.<p>

"You're insane if you think that I'm seriously going to wear this. I can't believe I let you talk me into this thing…"

The ME was already in the hot tub, leaning against the push of the jets with her eyes closed.

"You look wonderful in it, Jane. And it's black, just as you wanted. Nobody can see you, save for me." She turned then, looking at Jane and smiling slightly. "Unless you don't want me to see you."

"God, Maura, I don't care about….you've already seen me in a hospital gown, for Christ's sake. I just feel…weird in this. Awkward. And the scars…" Jane tugged lightly at the belt's robe and stared at her feet as it opened slightly.

"Jane, don't worry about that. We're here to relax, Jane. As I said, you've been tense. And you don't look any less gorgeous with your scars." Maura faced forward again, allowing Jane a moment to think.

"Thanks, Maur…" Jane pulled at the robe tentatively, allowing it to fall to the floor.

Maura gulped at the sound of the robe hitting the floor, attempting not to look, but flicking her eyes over at Jane nonetheless.

A quick sweep of the eyes was all Maura needed to take in Jane's long, athletic body, accentuated nicely by the black two piece. Maura inhaled deeply and forced herself to look away.

Jane slipped into the hot tub next to Maura, wincing slightly.

"Holy crap, this water's hot" After settling in a bit, Jane grew accustomed to the heat and leaned back alongside Maura.

"Just relax, Jane. The jets there aren't too strong." Maura rolled her neck, slouching slightly in the stream of water hitting her back.

Jane felt her mind drifting when she felt something touch her calf- Maura's leg was bumping into hers, the skin on skin contact causing Jane to snap her eyes open.

A few minutes passed and Maura's thigh was pressing to hers, Jane's shoulders tensing once again, suddenly aware of the sensations running through her body.

The heat and the pulse of the jets intensified Jane's senses. She could usually ignore her body's reactions to Maura, but the proximity and her relaxed state made it difficult for her to push the thoughts from her mind.

"Jane" Maura whispered, slipping a hand tentatively onto the detective's thigh.

"It's okay, Jane, just relax. What's wrong?" Maura turned to the brunette, moving nearer and searching her face.

"It's nothing, Maura. I just…I remembered something, is all." Jane gulped as Maura's hand flexed slightly, attempting to soothe the suddenly tense Jane.

"Are you sure that it's nothing? You tensed up so quickly…" Maura frowned, pulling away from Jane.

"I'm fine, Maura. I just…I can't…" Jane sighed, dragging her hands along her face and rolling her shoulders. She could not finish that sentence. Maura would be weirded out if she said that she couldn't concentrate when she was that close to her.

"Forget it, Maur. I'll be fine, don't worry about it, okay?" Jane smiled reassuringly.

Maura nodded, moving back to her initial position and slowly drifting close to Jane once again. Before long, her head was resting on the detective's shoulder and she sighed, her body slacking considerably as she relaxed.

Jane stiffened at first and slowly allowed herself to go limp as Maura leaned against her. It couldn't be too bad to relax, so long as she kept her hands to herself.

Jane suddenly felt Maura's lips dangerously close to her ear, whispering lazily "How are you feeling, Jane?"

Jane felt lightheaded and aroused. Jane felt far too relaxed to think straight. Jane felt her lips upon Maura's before she even realized that she'd turned her head to face the ME.

A low groan escaped the brunette's lips as Maura slid into her lap, returning the kiss in earnest. Jane took it as a sign of approval and pressed on, assured that Maura wouldn't run off or push her away.

"I take it that you're feeling better, then?" Maura grinned as she pulled away from Jane, cheeks flushed from the hot tub and the lack of oxygen from kissing Jane.

"Much better. Much, much better." Jane leaned in again, capturing Maura's lips and deepening it when the ME opened her lips to allow a peeking tongue to explore.

Hours later, Jane lay beside Maura on her bed, exhausted. She turned to her and toyed with her caramel locks, smirking lazily.

"I love hot tubs."


End file.
